


You're my favourite need

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	You're my favourite need

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found an escape in fiction so it's no surprise I'm doing it again (But this time I'm writing it, not reading it). Some sweet kisses to counteract reality? There can't be a better idea than this. I hope you agree with me. 
> 
> (Title from Armin van Buuren ft. Jacqueline Govaert - Never Say Never)

Getting back to school after an akuma attack was always tedious. They were tired and most often emotionally drained after dealing with Hawk Moth’s latest victim. And thinking about excuses for their absence was always such a pain. Even when they had each other as an alibi, they avoided using it too much because it would raise too many eyebrows. But coming up with convincing reasons for missing a period or even half a day of school was hard. It had happened too many times already.

So it was safe to say Marinette was in no hurry to get back to class. They jumped down from the roof to transform under a stairway and were just about to head back to the class room when Marinette decided that missing a few more minutes wouldn’t be fatal. Not at all, considering what she had in mind. But it would be great for their mental health.

Adrien was probably surprised when she tugged on his hand, pulling him back to her. But she didn’t waste time with explanations. Her fingers buried in his hair, dragging him down to her, her mouth clashing with his. 

Oh, that divine feeling of initial contact as their lips touched would never get old. It didn’t matter if she’d last kissed him a few hours or a day or a week ago. It struck her anew every time. Of course it was amazingly familiar too by now. Whether it was a chaste kiss they’d exchange in haste because her parents were nearby. Or it was a passionate kiss that made warmth pool in her belly, making it almost impossible to resist dragging him into her room and having her way with him, as they said goodnight on her balcony after a late patrol.

Or it was like this one. A needy, breathless kiss as they stood hidden from view for just one more minute, before they got back to reality. A whispered “Just one more”, before their lips met again. Because it was never enough even when they still had to stop at one point and do what they had to do. This kind of delicious procrastination was something they couldn’t resist indulging in. 

“You’ll come by tonight, right?” Marinette said when they finally pulled apart for real, breathing heavily. At this rate, they’d miss the whole school day if they didn’t stop.

“Of course, m’lady. How could I resist such an invitation?” he said with a wink as her fingers combed his hair in an attempt to bring some order to his wild locks. She’d been the one to mess it up just minutes earlier, it was only fair she’d make him look presentable again, unless they wanted it to be pretty obvious what they’d been doing just now. 

Although it might be too late for that, she realised as she caught sight of his kiss-bruised lips. Had she been too rough? She hadn’t realised at all. But it was almost always like that. Seeing him risk his life for her made her cling to him after that, desperately seeking reassurance that he was there with her. And the adrenaline still coursing through her made it hard to notice when it all became too much.

Oh well, nevermind. Maybe people would give them some leeway if they thought they’d just gotten caught up in each other and that’s why they were late. Then again, maybe they wouldn’t, since they’d been together long enough to be past the honeymoon phase.

Why was it then that she still found it hard to keep her hands off of him? That must be his fault, she thought with a smile as she put the finishing touches to her creation.

“Do I look ok?” Adrien asked. As if he needed to ask. She eyed him critically anyway.

“Too good,” she grumbled her verdict. “I might consider keeping you to myself.” He grinned  unapologetically.

“This doesn’t sound bad at all. But our grades may suffer because of it,” he replied. She had to agree. “Let’s go,” he said, before kissing her one last time. She could do that, yes. No matter how hard it was. After all, she’d have him all to herself later, she thought with glee. 


End file.
